


Could Use More Glitter

by MeiJu



Series: K-Pop Hogwarts AU [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), EXO (Band), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, K-pop, SHINee, So Nyuh Shi Dae | Girls' Generation, Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeiJu/pseuds/MeiJu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slytherin won their first game against Gryffindor. Granted it was their first game without their talented and esteemed Captain, Sandara Park. However it is a win none the less. </p><p>Lingering thoughts after the game keeps Ji Yong from enjoying his victory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Could Use More Glitter

**Author's Note:**

> One- Shot  
> Part of My Hogwarts/K-Pop AU.

Could Use More Glitter.

Hogwarts School Year 2006

Ji Yong/G-Dragon – 6th Year, Slytherin.

              Ji Yong has never felt like this before in his entire life. His blood still feels hot against his skin and his muscles still taunt from the exhausting but exhilarating game he just played. His first game of the year, it’s his 6th year at Hogwarts and he started it off right. So _fucking_ right. As he walks off the Quidditch field with his best friend and beater partner T.O.P, Ji Yong can’t pinpoint exactly how he is feeling. It's not the first time they have won a game against Gryffindor, it's just simply put. This particular game was won so easily. 

              “You hair turned freaking, red – are you taunting the Gryffindors? Or is that the blood of our enemies.” T.O.P’s dark voice says nonchalantly. They walk out together, a beater stick in each of their hands, they watch their young seeker bounce around with happiness and pure excitement. The little 13 year old is Oh Sehun, a spunky, rather sassy and also rather sweet new member of their team. He waves the snitch proudly to his best friends who were waiting for him inside the tent. He puffs up his chest, his height already coming to him, he looks like a small man child who believes he found the Elder Wand instead of some small gold trinket. 

 

              “G-Dragon hyung, your eyes are blue!” Taemin, is a sweet, smiling Hufflepuff he clings to his friends loyally. Kai looks up at him as well. “You skin is shining gold!” The three 3rd years gawk up at him, all in awe at his forever changing appearance.

              “Why not Green oppa?” CL says, her hair is in a tight ponytail, but allows her bangs to stylishly hang in her face. She is the only girl on the Slytherin Team, and was the first girl to make the cut in about a decade. She is very headstrong and G-Dragon admires her for her will power and drive.

              “I don’t know, it just seemed natural, to wear the colors of our competition. Since after all, they won’t be seeing their own colors in the Great Hall anytime soon. It’s our colors that will be wrapped around the trophy.”

              “Good point.” She says with a happy smile, her sweet eyes turn into little curves. She stretches herself out, before shooing Sehun’s friends away. They need to change, she explains patiently, and that the Captain will want to make a speech and it’s not appropriate for them to be in the tent anyways.

              Their Captain is Kyuhyun, a very talented, and relentless leader who is always demanding more and more. He is also in the same year, but T.O.P passed up Captain title so he could devote more time to his studies, to become a future aura rather than pursue a Quidditch House Cup. Kyuhyun was honored with the title and since then has really upped the amount of training they all do together.

              His bones still ache with the memory of the long practices every morning and night they would run them through. If the Quidditch pitch wasn’t open, then laps would suffice just as well, according to Kyuhyun any exercise was better than getting into the habit of being lazy. At the time he cursed him every morning. Living in the same dorm room he couldn’t even get an extra 15 minutes of sleep. But now, with the first win of the season in his hands he feels like it was all worth it.

              He gathers them all up. Instead of a proud expression he has a more guarded expression, his eyes not filled with excitement.

              “Now I understand that this is a big win, we won very quickly and with no injuries, however we need to widen the gap between our scores. It is the total score that counts and Gryffindor can still make up for the 40 points in their next game against Hufflepuff, since we already know the outcome of their match. We will have to work harder to win by at least 240 points when we play Ravenclaw, just to be safe!”

              He lets out a small sigh, but out of the corner of his eyes he sees his teammates react to the rather bleak victory speech in different ways. T.O.P doesn’t seem to care very much, and CL is rolling her eyes, but Sehun seems to lose some of that boastful glory.

              “However, we did win, so I suppose we will not have practice tomorrow, but rather a free day.” He says with a slightly happier tone.

              His smiles is back and he smiles up at T.O.P who seems to be relieved.

              “Good, that means I can spend more time on that Potion’s paper I had to get done. 3 meters of parchment, can you believe that?” He shakes his head sadly, but apparently that’s what N.E.W.T.s can do to a guy. Really suck the life out of you.

              Ji Yong doesn’t allow this to end his happiness though and throws a lazy arm over Sehun’s shoulder and another on CL’s before steering them back to their common room to celebrate.

              “They really let themselves go after Dara Noona left.” Sehun comments, his hand still holds the snitch tightly.

              “It’s been a year, I’d expect more from them anyways. They couldn’t always depend on her. That was stupid of them anyways. Now she’s doing her own thing, engineering new spells to better our world. They really need to step their game. She’s going to be so disappointment when I send her an owl.” CL retorts quickly. “Winning when it’s easy and quick isn’t as much fun.”

              When they reach their common room the party is already making a full swing. People laughing loudly, chugging their drinks, not all legal, and letting off crackers that fly silver and emerald green just about everywhere.

              Jessica Jung smiles at him coolly, her eyes sparkle. The tingle he feels is fleeting however, as she turns off her veela abilities. She smiles a little meekly at him.

              “Sorry Ji Yong Oppa, congrats on your win.” She is wearing a pretty green party dress, she probably bought it on the line, from America.

              “Thank you.” He loves winning, her loves the energy and he loves these people. These loud, happy people who all wants to congratulate and express their pride in him. But sometimes, he feels overwhelmed.

              She must sense his unease because he fells the pulse of her influence again, the happiness tingle and lightness takes him. All of the sudden he doesn’t mind the cramped, bouncing atmosphere, because all he can feel is the ease. She smiles sweetly at him, and he knows he should be careful. Veela’s are so, powerful? But he’s 16, a normal male. It isn’t wrong to feel bad about wanting a pretty girl’s attention.

              He smiles at her and she takes his hand. “Oppa, I do this to help you.” She says softly in Korean. “Let’s go find Daesung.” She suggests politely.

              She winks at him with her pretty large eyes and her hands feel soft and warm in his palm. He feels so much bettwe, even when they’re being jostled.

              He spots his friend ahead, the loud, bubbling and laughing buffoon that is Daesung.  He and Seungri are making fools of themselves again. Jessica laughs at their antics. She lets go of his hand before saying, “I’ll see you around.”

              Daesung instantly claps his back. The actions makes him lose all of the sweet sensations that a half veela can bring temporarily.

              “You know it’s not real. Besides, I thought you were still thinking of Dara.”

              That’s the second time they mentioned her today. Dara, the Head Girl, The Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor, the pretty, lovely and natural Dara. Dara who lets them, as an awkward 5th year, give her a good bye kiss last year on the cheek.

              “You should send her an owl or something. You could it instantly, through like email or something.” Daesung suggests, he is drinking Elf-made wine, expensive and super enjoyable.

              “What the fuck is email, like you guys have some crazy shit.” Seungri yells, a little drunk maybe. Probably.

              “Like, muggles are still like, in the dark ages.” He says laughing.

Definitely. Drunk.

              “You little fucker, that’s not true. You guys use owls, that’s totally animal abuse. We have cell phones, they’re like cool. I showed you one earlier.”

              “They’re illusions!” He shrieks. “He grabs on to Ji Kong with vigor. “Tell Daesung, whatever Muggles can do, Wizards can 100% better.”

              “Shut the fuck up.” Ji Kong smiles at Daesung and pushes him off. The bratty 5th year can be so stupid, and drinking only increases his blubbery nonsense.

              He lays on the ground for a bit before he starts trusting the air. His hips go up and down as he laughs.

              “You’ll like making yourself into an idiot.” Daesung sighs and picks the poor kid up. Daesung, their little oddball Hufflepuff and Muggle-born friend drags Seungri to the 5th year dorm. Not even complaining as he serenades the poor lad.

              “You are leaving soon?” CL says from behind, almost making Ji Yong jump.

              “I don’t know.”

              “I saw you with Jessica.”

              “Who wouldn’t want to be with one of the Jung’s?” He says a little breathlessly.

              “You know, Dara would have loved your look for today.” CL says offhandedly. “The red really suits you. Not that the white didn’t when you had that crush on her. But this is really fierce. Almost, sexy.” She laughs at herself, as if she couldn’t believe she just said that.

              Ji Yong feels his face grow hot and red now too. CL notices immediately. Her chaser eyes catches the smallest movements.

              “You could always use more glitter though.” She smiles at me and I smile at her. We go our separate ways, she goes to continue to thrive in the party and I go to my dorm room. I catch myself in the mirror. Read hair slaying across my face, bright blue eyes that pierce the soul. The glitter-like sparkles that mark my cheeks.

              Maybe more glitter couldn’t hurt.


End file.
